


Something Heartfelt

by orphan_account



Series: "Inspired By..." [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of Horror, Body Worship, Creepy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, They/Them, They/Them is the pronoun used for reader, caressing, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece of fic (with a horror ending?) Inspired by... this ask question from tumblr user singingsans : <a href="http://singingsans.tumblr.com/post/134226044422">http://singingsans.tumblr.com/post/134226044422</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Dreemurrsland.tumblr.com](http://dreemurrsland.tumblr.com) if you love this. the link to reblog on tumblr is here <http://dreemurrsland.tumblr.com/post/134432320443/>

"Not now okay? I um, have to work." sans says, his voice noticeably a lot more serious then they've ever heard it. They wanted to let go of his hand as usual and let him wonder to wherever it was he wanted to be alone at, but, this strange feeling like he just shouldn't just deal with these feelings on his own this time, really pulled at them. "Sans please, not this time. I'm done letting you go alone. Every other week for a year I see this aching sadness... that spark in your personality dim and... well.. you just... I just.." While they were trying to finish their sentence.. Sans abruptly takes his hand away. 

They look up at him, his expression was blank and he looked away and sighed before they spoke. "You wouldn't understand. You don't even remember, not like I do." Sans said bluntly and teleported away in a whisp of blue smoke before they could even respond. Their breath hitched in their throat. What did they not remember? What...What? The thought alone was so frustrating. Sans didn't seem to want to tell them what they don't remember. They wanted to help so bad they can feel the small pain in their chest. They paced for a minute around the hallway, hands shaking and thinking of what could be so important. They then took a moment to lean on the wall, sliding down, hugging their knees to their chest. 

"Sansss...." they choked out while they began to sob.. what the hell was wrong, what was it? why wouldn't sans say? They were so afraid because he got sad so often and disappeared for hours. When he came back he was just so exhausted and they'd just watch him fight tears while papyrus tried to reassure him that he'd be alright.

_~Flashback, 4 weeks ago~_

_"Sans! please if something is disturbing you we demand to know it." Papyrus exclaimed calmly, kneeling in front of sans who's magic eye was glowing and was visibly shaking. "you wouldn't understand, you don't even remember. not like I do." Papyrus shook his head in worry while still looking sans in his eyes. He gently lifted one hand and put it on Sans' face, dragging one thumb under the eye. He took the blanket next to sans and gently wiped the sweat from his skull. "Please promise us that you'll soon tell us what this means brother." Papyrus requested. Sans just looked at him with the saddest expression. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't remember." he got up from the couch and went to his room._

_~flashback end~_

suddenly, a strong shiver moved through them as if it just popped into their mind, they finally realized, what it was, what it means. everything that happened. It was like it finally came back to them. the other human's resets. they finally remembered. remembered like sans did.

It wasn't long until sans was back from wherever he ventured off to. they rushed down the stairs and threw themselves on him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. "No, stop! get offa me I mean it." sans says in a broken voice, hands on their hips trying to forcefully push them. "Listen to me please sans!" they yelled, grabbing him close as he was trying to push them away. "I understand now! and... while I can't promise you no more resets, I can promise that you'll always have me every time, okay? you understand that?" They exclaimed, touching their forehead to his. Sans sighed and finally looked up to meet their eyes. sans was silent for a minute until he wiped a single glowing blue tear away. So blown away that somehow, after so many times, they somehow remember. He was a little suspicious though, how the hell did they remember.... he decided he'd let it go for now.

Sans' next words were barely a whisper "I know gorgeous. I know. Trust me, I relived it too many times to not know. what gets me, however, is how powerful I know I am, but I can't stop it. I fail to stop it every time. Things would be going great between us and then, it's gone. I'm in a whole new timeline. In some of them, your gone again. you were killed again, along with everyone else. I can't take it. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I feel like I'm going to keep losing." Sans replied, wrapping his arms around them, leaning his head on their shoulder. 

They held him, reassuringly caressing his skull. they whispered about how much they loved him in his ear and that he should never feel so small. never feel like he isn't good enough. "Sans..." they whispered lowly. "Come on, with me...okay?" they whispered, backing away and held out their hand, biting their lip. Sans looked at them and took their hand with a small smirk.

\----Later----

Sans is laying on the bed, arms stretched out above his head with them sitting on top of him, a shy look on his face from all the soft touches and whispers they have been giving him. "You're so precious." They simply whispered with a smile. caressing the side of his face with the most careful, light touch. Their other hand carefully moving up his shirt, fingers swiftly moving over his ribcage with the utmost care.

thoughts come to sans' mind of how cared for he really was, how he wasn't useless. so many love him so much, most importantly, his brother and the one who was here right now, touching him all over, praising him, making him feel good. he blushed as he reached one hand down and put it over the one that was caressing his cheek. he turned his head to the side and said in a playful tone "shut uppp." 

they laughed and lifted sans up suddenly sitting him in their lap. sans put a shaking hand on the back of their neck and one of the side of their arm. the human pulled sans' face closer to the side of theirs and in a tone just below a whisper, spoke words that affected him deep in his core. "Baby it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm here. you don't have to worry about anything for a while. The biggest superheroes have their weaknesses. you're going to fight many battles, you're going to lose some. there will be more resets, more going back to square one, but don't you let that stop you from knowing that you're one of the most powerful beings that ever existed. you keep fighting with all you got, and one day sans.... you'll win it. you'll win your battles for good. don't give up. every time you go up against that other human, you're fighting for a cause that's well worth it. remember that. I love you sans."

Sans leaned up and looked at them with the glowing tears softly falling out of his sockets. "I won't... I'll never...I, I'll go on." he said proudly, a soft smile returning to his face, eye glowing for a second with emotion. and with that, the human kissed sans', let him lay back down and proceeded to give him all the love he could. 

\----Later, about 3:00am the next day----

weird markings are on the wall when the human goes out in the hallway while sans sleeps. on the way to get water is when they saw it. It was a message in webdings... in standard letters it translated to : "You were once out of the knowledge of the loop young one, but since you persisted, the power of this memory restoration I gave to you is now a blessing and a curse. you and the one you love now go through this together." soon as the human tried to even think of trying to read it and figure out what it's trying to say, it's fades away like its never there. without never knowing what it was trying to tell them.. they have no idea what's coming to them. they also don't know he's watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved that little comic this was based off of. I have no means of continuing this? sorry lmao. anddd as always folks, a kudos, positive comment or bookmark are always appreciated if you made it this far. *wink*


End file.
